1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of detecting a touch input.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, terminals may be mobile terminal or stationary based on whether they can be moved. Mobile terminals may be handheld or vehicle-mounted based on whether a user can carry or use it outside of a vehicle. A mobile terminal can support complicated functions, such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, among other similar functions. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals include improvements to software, hardware and structural components that form the mobile terminal. A structural improvement to terminals may include an improvement to the performance and structure of a signal transmission mechanism in relation to a touch sensor. A current signal transmission mechanism generally has a structure comprising a circuit board and a touch sensor electrically connected by a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) and a driver integrated circuit mounted on the FPCB. This structure, however, may require connection structures for electrically connecting to a common electrode constituting a liquid crystal display and for electrically connecting to electrodes constituting a touch sensor. The need for such connection structures may hinder a reduction in the physical size of terminals.